A Collection of Drabbles
by Shibo Hebihime Uirusu
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I have written. Involves OC's and headcanons. Rated M for violence and possible smut in the future.
1. Helping Loki Escape

Matilda sat by herself in a large room made of gold. The sun was just rising, but she had stayed up the entire night. She looked out to the sunrise with mixed feelings of loneliness and homesickness. She stood up and walked onto the beautiful balcony that overlooked the hustling city below her.

Asgard, this place, was to be her home now. After this little incident that Matilda had called 'the Tesseract Incident,' Odin had forbidden her from visiting Midgard for a long time. She couldn't see her friends grow old and eventually die, couldn't visit her closest friend Daemond, nothing. Matilda felt like crying, but her tears dried hours ago.

A servant walked into the room and stayed near the door,

"The all-father wishes to speak to you, Matilda" she said before retreating back out into the hall. Matilda groaned and returned from the balcony. She dragged her tired and bruised feet to the large washroom connected to the room she was given. The only reason she wasn't in the dungeon right now was because thor had saved her hide from the All-father's punishment. Even after all that she did against him, he still stuck his neck out for her. And she hated it. She didn't want to be protected like some child.

She turned on the faucet to the gold sink there. She had helped them design new washrooms thanks to Midgardian indoor plumbing. She filled the sink to the brim and finally dipped her hair into the water. She soaked it for a few minutes while forcing mirrors to show her the back of her neck. The scar lingered over her spinal column and appeared similar to the scar over her chest. And the bullet that nearly killed her was still stuck someone near it. She mixed several bottles of soap and started rinsing her hair, avoiding any water and soap near the scar. Once she was done, she casted a wind spell that blew her hair dry. Oh, how she missed simple human creations, especially hair dryers. She decided to not put on any of the makeup left for her. Why should she when she has no one to impress?

Matilda sifted through her wardrobe, bored of everything in it. Oh, how she longed for her old clothing. She wanted her simple black hoodie and a pair of sweats so she could go in in her 'formal' attire. The thought of her walking into the throne room in her sweats made her smile. She might not be human anymore, but that doesn't mean she couldn't dress like one.

She finally selected a simple tunic. Though, nothing was truly 'simple' in her wardrobe. She wore clothing that the royals would wear, which meant it was intricate and ornate. Oh, how much she yearned for her sweats. She slipped her sleeping-tunic off and pulled out a small piece of fabric. She fitted it uncomfortably around her bosom and slipped the tunic on. As much as she hated them, she also missed simple bras. But all her bras were either totalled during training or were declared 'inappropriate' and disposed of. So, she has resorted to using these simple wraps she constructed out of scrap pieces of fabric that Figga allowed her to have.

Another servant walked in and bowed,

"Matilda, the all-father-"

"I know, already. I was told this only a few minutes ago. Allow me to dress properly first." She glared at the servant until he left the door and closed the door after himself. She chanted something and blue runes etched over the wood of the door. She pulled out a dark fur skirt and clicked it on. She checked herself in the mirrored glass next to her wardrobe. Her eyes were bagged and she looked exhausted.

"Good enough." She pulled her hair out of her tunic and left for the mead hall.

"Good morn, maiden Matilda!" Thor helped Matilda into her chair. She nodded slightly and looked at the others around her. Most of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. She snickered at the thought of her old Midgardian high school History classes about Hitler and his utopian attempts. She choked on her water-down mead thinking of how much he would want to be here. Thor's hand on her back broke her from her satirical thinking.

"Matilda, what is the matter? Are you alright?" Matilda nodded and looked around. Everyone had stopped their talking and stared at her. She stabbed her strawberry with a fork and shoved it in her mouth, chewing it so the juice would run out the side of her mouth. Most of them looked away and continued with their own conversations. Thor sighed and shook his head.

"You are but a curiosity, Matilda. You shouldn't act so eccentric." Matilda looked up at him.

"I may act as I please. I am not tethered to anyone. I have no husband or lover, so suck it." She picked up another strawberry with her fingers and ate it whole. She cleaned off her fingers and smiled sarcastically up at Thor. Thor narrowed his eyes back at her.

"You should watch your tongue before you end up in the dungeon" he said. Matilda stuck her tongue out at him,

"What if that was my plan, hm?" She chuckled and returned to her plate of strawberries. Thor watched her out of the corner of his eye as he returned to his own plate. Quickly enough he got pulled into a conversation with Sif and lost track of Matilda. She took the moment to slip out of the room and out to the balcony overlooking the realm. She approached a figure at the end of the balcony and bowed quickly.

"All-father, you wished to discuss something with me" she asked. Odin kept staring out to the great beyond and nodded.

"Indeed. The time is looming of which I must fall into my slumber. I have a request for you." He turned to face Matilda. Matilda stood straighter and nodded,

"I am all ears- I mean...yes, sir." She held back the smile trying to leech over her face. Odin motioned for her to come closer, and Matilda complied. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they stood together on the balcony.

"You must refrain from visiting Loki. You have been very cooperative, though saucy, through the circumstances. You must wait a while longer, but I promise you it will not be long. Thor will take over in my place and make sure that our deal is kept." He rubbed her shoulder with his hand. Matilda continued staring forward, a feeling of frustration filling her slowly. She finally nodded and turn to return to the hall,

"I shall try. Of course, if the Chitauri decide to invade and try to kill him, I'll make sure as many of the bastards are dead." The sound of a _thump_ made her turn. Odin was collapsed on the ground, passed out. Matilda ran into the mead hall and called for help.

Thor sat in the throne of Asgard, watching Matilda pace around below him. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have a book you can read, Matilda? Or maybe, you can take a nap." Matilda looked up at him and shook her head.

"I've read every book here on Asgard I can get my grubby hands on. Of course, your father's wish of me not returning to Midgard makes me mighty bored. I promise I wouldn't take over the realm" she sent him a smile. Thor frowned at her remark.

"That is nothing to jest at, Matilda. Loki nearly succeeded at his attempt. I fear you would be more than capable of actually pulling it off. I will not allow it, and that's the end of that." Matilda looked down to her feet and pouted. She looked at Thor one last time before walking out of the throne room. She passed Sif and the warriors three and shook her head. Once Sif and her comrades got to the foot of Thor's throne they kneeled. Thor's frown changed to a small smile.

"What bring you to me, comrades? Surely there is something you can also do."

"My lord, we were only here to express concern over Matilda's recent behavior" Sif said. Volstagg continued,

"She is very eccentric. She may be mad, my lord. We believe it would be best to keep someone closer to her." Holgun kept silent, but Fandral added in.

"Maybe a blind date should be set up. That may distract her." Sif looked at Fandral and rolled her eyes. Thor buried his face in his hand.

"Leave her be. She seeks solitude. She reacts to attention in such a manner as to depict herself as mad. She is still my apprentice and I will not allow you to talk about her in such a negative tone." The group below him all looked at one another. Again, Fandral spoke,

"But maybe we should help her find love-"

"She fears a romantic relationship for reasons I shall not repeat. And that is the end of that subject." Thor glanced up to see if Matilda was hiding anywhere. She wasn't. Thor stood up and tilted his head. The others stood and looked around.

"What is wrong, my lord" Sif asked.

"She can't leave this room. Did you see her leave whilst you came in?" Sif and Holgun both nodded and Thor ran past them and out of the room.

The guard fell into Matilda, his throat slit. She stood him against the wall and locked his joints with a spell. She removed the key to the dungeon and unlocked the door, slipping in and closing the door as silent as the shadows. She slipped past each cell and turned down a hall to cells sealed off with wards. She noticed a guard approaching her way and she slipped into the shadows, a small pocket knife in her hand. She jumped the guard and slit his throat as well, sitting him in a chair and locking his joints.

Meanwhile, Loki sat on a simple bed in one of the warded cells. He saw the guard hurry past him and thought someone was trying to break out again. He looked over to the stack of books that were left for him by various people and the guards. That blue-haired girl and his idiot brother both guaranteed that he would be treated right. Loki's thoughts trailed off as he saw the same blue-haired girl who helped him back on Midgard. She glanced into his cell and turned around. Loki stood up and walked over to the wall of magic between them. Compared to when he last saw her when he was dragged off to this place, she looked more tired or stressed.

"Well, well, well. Look at who decided to show up" Loki said with a smile on his face. Matilda smiled back.

"I came to visit." she took a breath and coughed. The place reeked of death and other things. Made her think of the allies back on Midgard. Loki chuckled,

"Do not take a deep breath down here. It still makes me gag. What brings you to the deepest pits of misery in Asgard, maiden of darkness?" Matilda looked up to his eyes. He didn't look as though he was getting much sleep, either. _Well, that makes two of us._

"Like I said, I'm here on a visit-"

"One visiting wouldn't slit the throats of the guards. Are you here to break me out?" Loki walked over to and sat down on his bed. Matilda narrowed her eyes and looked up and down the halls.

"That was stress management" she commented before walking down the end of the hall and pulling a stone off the wall. The wards all vanished and Loki poked his head out from his cell. Matilda continued,

"I shouldn't even be down here. I read your notes on how to cloud Heimdall's sight, and a few other things. Asgard should get more books. I read all of them whilst in the healing room for the first two weeks of being back." She approached Loki's cell and nodded. Loki grabbed a few possessions, including his helm, and peeked down the hall again. He turned back to the woman in front of him, a smile on his face. Matilda held up her finger.

"If you leave, take me with you. I don't want to be stuck here forever." She looked around again and smiled. Loki nodded and put his hand on her shoulder,

"Then prepare your belongings. I shall collect my own and we may head out." Matilda turned to him and nodded again. She hurried down the hall and out the dungeon. Loki took one more glance around and vanished in a veil of shimmer.

Matilda waited in Loki's room. It had been hours since they last spoke, and he was nowhere to be seen. She peeked out the large window to see it has grown dark, much like her belief that Loki had actually waited for her.

Then, it came to her. He left her here, alone. Alone to deal with the others and their rage at the fact that Loki was missing. They might even think that she knew where he went, and she would spend the rest of her miserable days being tortured for information she did not have.

She ran back to her room and dropped her bag on her bed. She thought for a few seconds before deciding what she would do. She swallowed hard, and ran down the hall.

Matilda was bound behind her back and on her knees in front of Odin. His face was filled with rage and his voice laced with fury.

"How dare you disobey my order. Do you know what you have done?" Matilda looked down, keeping silent. Odin slammed the butt of Gungnir on the ground.

"You not only freed Loki, but you changed Thor's armor with tunics, turned all the fruit in the market into poisonous snakes, and various other crimes. What do you say in your defense?" Matilda continued to remain silent. She shook her head and kept staring at the floor. Odin sighed. He was disappointed in the girl in front of him. He didn't want to punish her, but he had to. He finally spoke,

"You are banished from Asgard. Only by my wish shall you ever return." MAtilda looked up, tears in her eyes. She finally spoke,

"Where shall you banish me? Midgard is my birthplace. There is nowhere else you can kick me to." The guards chuckled at her remark. Odin slammed Gungnir on the ground again.

"There is one place. A land of which your powers originated. You shall be banished to Jotunheim until I deem you worthy of return." Odin stood, and the guards forced Matilda to stand as well. They released her hand-binds and handed her her messenger bag of which she packed earlier. Matilda looked at the guards with pure malice in her eyes. Odin escorted the guards, Matilda, and Thor, who decided to tail along to try to stop his father.

"Father, this is madness. Just throw her in the dungeon for a few weeks, she will learn" Thor tried to convince his father. Afterall, it was in his own exile that he met Matilda and her comrades. But to be banished to the realm of the Jotuns would be the equivilant of a death sentence. He was frustrated at Matilda for releasing his brother, but not enough to want her dead. They approached the end of the Bifrost where Heimdall stood. He looked at Matilda,

"You learned how to block my sight of yourself. An intelligent woman, you might be able to survive in the arctic realm that awaits." He looked at Odin and stepped aside. The guards forced Matilda to the very edge of the rainbow path, some of it crumbling beneath her feet. She looked down, then raised her head to glare at the group watching her.

"If I die, I hope my death shall curse you for eternity. Ignorant people shall suffer unimaginable plights in the wake of my death-" She felt something wrap around her. Pure blue light surrounded her and cut off her air. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall into nothingness.

She awoke in snow. It felt nice on her burned skin. No, it wasn't burned.

Matilda sat up and looked at her bare arms. They were pale blue with lighter markings etched across it. She gasped and tried to will it away, but its vise was so much stronger. After several minutes, she stopped trying to push her brain through her ears and stood up. Her skin felt as though it were on fire so she decided to dive into the snow again. Whilst almost swimming through it, she found her bag. She held it tight against her as she started wading through the thigh-high snow. She looked to the dull green-blue sun and groaned. This was truly miserable. But at the same time, she felt more comfortable than in Asgard. No more judging eyes and whispers, no more standards to upkeep, no more daily training with the brainless oaf. She wondered if she would find the palace of this realm, and if they had books. And also if they would welcome her with her powers, her knowledge and inside information of the politics and backdoors of Asgard. She thought of all the ways she could lead an army of Jotuns into Asgard and slay all those who thought her but an incompetent harlot from Midgard.

Finally, the small village next to total destruction came into view. _Yes_, she decided, _this will be my home now._

Thor took a breath and didn't release it for a minute. Odin slipped the Teseract back into his tunic.

"Father, she will die out there. She is ill-prepared for what's there." Odin turned to return to the golden city.

"Ah, that is where you're wrong, Thor. She has not but the blood to survive. I recommend visiting the library and reading up on Jotun magic. You will see where her blood truly originates." Thor took one more look at where Matilda stood, then turned to follow his father. Heimdall returned to his post and started his gaze at the young Midgardian.


	2. A Spontaneous Coup

The throne of Jotunheim had once been a seat of pride. It had seated the king Laufey for over a thousand years. But as of late, it has been the reason that a civil war was boiling up. Clans, houses, families, were all split on who should rule. When Laufey's surviving children denied ruling the throne, his younger (and corrupt) brother Olen stepped up. He ruled less than forty moons before a stranger approached.

This stranger was a woman. Not just any woman, but she appeared to be an Aesir. But her pasty skin and dark blue hair made her appear to not be an Aesir. Olen found it amusing, either way.

"What is a woman doing in my court? Are you a new concubine?" The other men in the court all chuckled. The woman's face was that of indifference. Her voice dripped of hauty intentions.

"And what is a pig doing on the throne? I thought Jotun were more civilized than this." The Jotun all fell silent. How dare a little brat such as herself walk in to their court and insult them?

Olen stood and approached the woman. She only came up to his hips, somewhat shorter than an Aesir. He kneeled down to her, and even then she was shorter. He stared into her blue eyes. They expressed a mix of fear, anger, and sorrow. Before he could even react, the woman impaled him with her claws. He collapsed into a puddle of his own blood, left to bleed out. His eyes watched her as she approached the middle of the room. His sons and daughters all started to move around her. Her claws twitched, blood and pieces of tissue falling off.

The eldest attacked first. He went for her from behind. He was easily mowed down by the smaller woman. She jumped onto his shoulders and ripped his neck apart before jumping on another Jotun and tearing apart his chest. She landed on the ground and jumped onto another Jotun. She gouged his eyes out, then pounced another one. She pulled out a golden war axe and smashed its blade into the Jotun's face. She landed, with the Jotun's body, on the ground. She dodged an ice blade to her chest and sliced off that Jotun's arm. More and more were starting to gather to take a swing at this little female. All except for one Jotun. He stood back and watched from the distance as his siblings and his father's court were murdered by this tiny creature.

As the last Jotun fell, the girl looked exhausted. She had cuts and stabs all over her, and blood on every inch of her body. She saw the Jotun standing there and pointed her axe at him, growling lowly. Her voice was hoarse compared to the regal attitude she had only minutes ago.

"Are you waiting to kill me" she asked. He shook his head and approached her slowly. He showed his hands to point out he bore no weapons. The woman kept her axe up.

"Stay back. I'll kill you too-ah!" She fell over one of the bodies on the ground. The Jotun hurried to her aid and took the axe from her. He threw it across the room and muttered something. His hand started to glow a soft blue light as he started healing the woman's more serious injuries. The woman kept her eyes on him.

Up close, she could tell he was not a regular Jotun. He bore the marks of the royalty, though faint. He wasn't as muscular as many others there, but he was slightly taller. He also grew short raven-black hair. His ruby eyes looked up into her sapphires. They expressed peace to the blue orbs. The woman looked away, blush occurring beneath the dried blood on her face.

"What is your name" The Jotun asked. His voice was softer than a Jotun's, but bore the regal tone of royalty. The woman coughed, clearing her voice.

"Matilda Jenkins. Born, raised on Midgard. And, yours?" The Jotun's eyes widened. A puny Midgardian just killed over thirty Jotun by herself in mere minutes? And a _female_, no less?

"Dag Olenson, of Jotunheim. You are a far way from home. How did you get here? Who brought you here-" Matilda covered Dag's mouth with her bloody hand. She smiled at him.

"I am too weak to answer questions. D-Dag, can you..." She collapsed into his chest. Dag picked her up and placed her on the ground where it wasn't bloody. He called for healers to assess the damage around him. Then he returned his attention to the girl, Matilda.

She was resting, passed out. The gloves she wore earlier vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Dag coughed and waved his hand at the smoke to dissipate it faster. Her skin was turning paler by the second. Dag called for a healer to check on her immediately. The healer saw no reason for her to change, and so called in someone familiar with magic. Dag explained to this Jotun what was on MAtilda's hands and how she fought.

"Tis old magic. Very rare, blood of former ally turned enemy" The Jotun explained. Dag looked at Matilda, more questions forming in his head. This woman was a box of surprises, indeed.

"She turns like us. It's more than spell for her. Watch." Matilda's eyes squinted as her skin turned from the paleness it was to alabaster, then finally turning icy blue. Faint lines dissimilar to Dag's own marks flowed over whatever exposed skin she had. Dag felt her skin. It had turned as cold as the ice. The healer opened one of Matilda's eyes, only for Matilda to jump up and try to strangle her. Dag pulled Matilda off of the healer.

"No, she's good! Cease" he exclaimed. His head turned to the healer, "do not touch her in such a manner! She is the Queen of Jotunheim by battle! Show some respect!"

Many of the other healers in the room went still at Dag's words. That woman? Queen? She was not of Jotunheim, how could Dag, the rightful inheritor of the crown, proclaim her as Queen?

Matilda growled and tried to move Dag's hand, which was squeezing one of her breasts. She bit one of his fingers, getting him to move his hand. She looked up into Dag's eyes.

"Damned pervert."

"I, as Queen of Jotunheim, must have a King. That is why," Matilda slipped down off of her throne. Almost a hundred male Jotun were in the throne room with her, which made her feel very uneasy.

"You are all here. Only one of you shall become my King, but all of you are my suitors. Who wishes to make themselves a favorite in front of me right now?" She looked up at the males, who were all already kneeling. Dag rose and kneeled low enough to be of Matilda's height. He took her small hand within his own and kissed it.

"You look lovely today, my Queen." He looked into her eyes. Those eyes of which he would want to stare at and reveal all the truths and stories locked away in them. They filled with a moment of happiness.

"Thank you, Dag. I appoint you as the head of my personal guard." She bit into her finger and drew something on the right corner of his chest. He rose, nodded, and walked off to where the other guards were. She cleared her throat.

"Do you not see? I am but a simple woman who likes being complimented and adored. But that shan't not be why you are all here. I know many of your intentions. I shan't not marry a man who only seeks power. Leave my presence at once, all of you." They all nodded and filtered out through the front of the throne room. Matilda jumped onto her throne and sat in the pile of cushions.

Minutes later, Dag arrived in new armor. He decided to not wear the top half of his armor, but keep the bottom half. The bottom half was dark brown and made of leather and armor plating. Dag went a few steps farther and adorned the sides with rich fur pockets.

Matilda motioned him closer, and he obeyed. Matilda felt the fur,

"This is really nice. Turn." Dag obeyed, and received a slap on his backside. He heard MAtilda giggle and felt her small arms wrap around his neck.

"I wanted you here, anyways. You are already my favorite."


	3. Recovery

A day had passed. as did another, and another, and another. Matilda stayed in the oversized bed that was formerly her new guard's father's bed. Her wounds were grave and would take time to heal. If only she could've had a few books to read.

And so came in Dag, her new guard. He walked into the room with a stack of thick books and placed them next to her. She looked at the covers and smiled. Good, books she haven't read yet. She looked up to Dag and gave him the best smile she could muster.

"Thank you, Dag. I shall be reading these while I recover." His face lit up and he nodded. Dag was quiet, even on Matilda's terms. But she could not stand his silence when he stood by her bed and made sure the healers or the chefs were being safe around her. She pulled on his hand as he turned and motioned for him to sit. His face expressed a little tint of worry outside of the boring neutral, but he obeyed. Matilda pulled his head over and held it with her bandaged hand. she examined him through her glassed and reddening eyes.

"You are quite attractive for a Jotun. Tell me, does my form disgust the others?" Dag took a breath, calming himself down. Her scent was of strange flowers and blood, and to him, it was enticing.

"Some d-do. Others, s-such as myself, do not, my lady. Um, may you release my head so I may return-"

"No." Her face grew closer to his own. Her breath was heavy and her eyes continued to redden as what little of her skin that was exposed turned alabaster. She smiled nervously as she kissed his cheek. She retreated underneath the bedsheets and laid now facing away from him. Dag sat there, blinking and his cheeks reddening. He crawled towards her, whispering a phrase or two, shrinking down to about Matilda's size. He pulled her to face him and smiled. Matilda's blue skin flushed over her cheeks and she tried to turn away. Dag kept his grip firm on her shoulder as he leaned over and whispered into her ear,

"Why did you do that? Surely there is a reason. Is there anything on your mind, or..." he glanced down, "anything of which requires my assistance?" Matilda nuzzled into his chest. Dag wrapped his arms around her small form. She rested her head on his arm and her breathing softened. He couldn't help but smile as she calmed down and eventually closed her eyes. Dag was about to wrap her up in the furs and blankets for her comfort when she started mumbling to herself.

Dag looked at Matilda. Her calm expression had changed to one of terror, even with her eyes closed. Dag rolled her onto her back and she started to squirm. He felt like he should just leave her be until she awoke, but it almost seemed like she was going to reopen her wounds if she continued.

Dag took a breath and shook Matilda's shoulder, gently at first. She whined and tried to turn to her side. He kept her on her back and tapped her cheek,

"Matilda, my lady, awaken from your night terror. You'll hurt yourself if you continue." She didn't wake up. Dag sighed and started tapping her forehead. He continued trying to awaken her with words and decided enough was enough. He took a cup of the water from a pitcher next to her bed and poured a little bit of it on her bosom. She yelled when she awoke and tried to jump out of bed. Dag restrained her on the bed and kissed her lips. He could feel her bosom rising and falling rapidly beneath him as they kissed for several minutes until Matilda pried his face off. She wiped her lips of some of the saliva they exchanged and blushed.

"What in Helheim did you do to me? Wh-why are my boobs wet? What the fuck did you do to me, you ass?!" Matilda was tempted to slap the Jotun above her, but the fact they just had a little make-out session made her feel like she would be a hypocrite if she did. Instead, she held Dag's face in her hands.

"You were having a nightmare. Forgive me, my lady, I wished not to harm you, and-" Matilda rolled her eyes and licked Dag's lips. They tasted like something sweet, a slight tinge of vanilla with sugar.

"You're forgiven if you kiss me" she said, licking her lips. She knew her lips probably tasted like blood and sweat and puke from her recent upset stomach. She removed her hands from the sides of his face and wrapped them around his neck. Dag looked her over and kissed her lips. He put his weight on her and they fell into the bed together, clinging to one another as though they were going to be ripped apart. Their tongues tasted one another's lips and fought for control over the other. A tough tug to Dag's short, mangled hair made him pull back. He kissed Matilda's pink cheeks as she breathed heavily.

"F-fuck..." was all she said, utterly breathless. Dag smiled and got off of Matilda and returned to his post next to her bed. He watched Matilda as she turned towards him, the blush still present,

"You-you're good, Dag. Maybe after my next meal of sweets we may continue?" Dag's smile vanished as he felt the blood go to his face. He returned to looking straight forward as he felt Matilda reach over and grope his butt.

"You also have a good ass. Matilda likey~"


	4. Dag Goes to Midgard

It was unusually warm in Jotunheim. Many of its people were complaining about the 'heat' (although it wasn't warm enough to melt anything frozen) and requesting for their queen to do something.

And so she did.

Matilda walked out to a crater where a building once stood. She chanted a few words. In a matter of seconds, the crater filled to the edge with water. A couple of the sorcerers formed hard ice around the rim of this new pool. Children in waterproof leather trunks waited for Matilda to say they could go in. She herself was in a two-piece blue and red Midgardian swimsuit.

She turned to the group of children around her. Despite being nothing but children, they were as tall if not taller than her. She looked up at their eager faces.

"Jump on in. The water will not splash out. Now, no running when your feet are wet, and no trying to drown eachother. Otherwise," she stepped aside, "have a blast."

The children cheered. The ones in the front jumped into the pool and started swimming around. Matilda and the other sorcerers started forming ice chairs and tables around the pool. The other children started collecting in groups around the pool, talking much like Midgardian teenagers. Matilda watched them from a distance, satisfied she brought happiness to at least the youngest of her subjects.

Dag's hand to her shoulder snapped her back to reality. Despite her direct orders to dress as though he were to swim, he remained in his typical uniform. Matilda pouted and crossed her arms as she turned to him.

"I gave you orders, Dag. What is the matter?" She examined him slowly, noticing he was more tense than usual.

"The method of which we waterproof our leather...does things to my skin." He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Matilda sat next to him. Dag reached out and felt Matilda's swimsuit, making her shiver. If he wasn't her guard, she would've sliced his hand off.

"This material is so soft-"

"You're also petting my breast. I recommend you cease before you go into the water." Dag stopped and set his hand onto his lap. He took a breath and continued,

"Is this a fashion in Midgard? It truly complements your figure. And the colors are lovely." Matilda stared at Dag as he complimented her. She looked down at herself and pulled at her slight belly fat. Dag smiled and rubbed her stomach. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You know, ma'am, a little fluff is alright for when you carry children. It works as an insulator-" Matilda smacked him in the cheek. She stood up, the blush on her cheeks quickly vanishing.

"I will take you to Midgard, then. I will get you some swimsuits. And you will meet my friends. And you will enjoy Midgardian cuisine of pizza and hot dogs." She pulled on Dag's hands and lifted him up. She turned to the palace and slipped on a long cape. She hurried off to change.

Matilda and a shorter Dag hurried along the beaten path towards one of the largest trenches in all of Jotunheim, only made larger when Loki tried to destroy the realm. As they approached, Dag started checking their bags for what they would need. Currency, extra clothing, potions. Matilda waved her hand and ice steps jutted out of the side of the ledge. They hurried down the steps to a large recently created atrium. The walls were carved with intricate carvings and embedded with various types of metal and glasses. In the center was an elevated platform with a column reaching out of the center. Matilda and Dag walked up to the column. Matilda put her hand over the top of the column and pulled out a black cube. This black cube expelled black fog which started to circle around them. Matilda held out her other hand and Dag grabbed it. In an instant, smoke started to erupt from the cube as the smoke swirled around the pair. The room vanished from their view.

Only a minute later, they were standing in Central Park. Dag quickly turned his skin from blue to a more Aesir tone. Matilda looked around and quickly got her bearings.

"Come, this way. You'll need to change." She hid the cube in her bag and hurried down the sidewalk away from people. They arrived at a small metal stall. Matilda opened the door for Dag and closed it. She deposited two quarters into a change slot and clicked a button. She tapped on the metal door.

"Hurry, Dag. You're on a timer." She stood against the stall. She could hear Dag changing and occasionally playing with some of the features in the stall. When the door automatically opened, Dag stepped out. He was dressed in a plain black T-Shirt and black cargo pants. Matilda checked him over and zipped his fly. Dag tried to unzip it again but Matilda stopped him.

"But, ma'am, these pants feel too tight!"

"It's because you're not used to them! You're fine, and when we get to my place I'll get you a pair bigger, alright?" She held his hands until he groaned. They continued down the sidewalk until Matilda spotted a few payphones. She walked over to the payphone and deposited a quarter. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Daemond? Hey, it's me. I'm at the Park, come pick me up? Yea, where I left. Yea. I'll talk to ya when you pick me up. No, I have a friend." Matilda glanced at Dag who was pressing the numbers of the phone next to him. She went back to the phone.

"Bring some of Adrian's old pants, will ya? He's bitchin' 'bout how his pants are too tight." A laughter was heard through the earpiece. Matilda couldn't hold back a smile as she hung up. Dag had to be dragged away from the payphones.

"Ma'am, what were those? What was that metal room I was in? Why did it smell like piss? It was also very wet, I did not enjoy that." Matilda sighed at his questions as they continued back where they first were.

"The talking thing was a method of communication. It is instant. You talk and the other person talks. And that 'metal room' was a Midgardian washroom. It is a public one you need to pay to use." The look on Dag's face made her happy that she told him what it was instead of keeping him naive. They reached their destination and sat on a bench. Dag squinted up at the sun.

"It is so bright. And warm. How did you ever stand it?"

"That is our sun. It keeps everything alive. It also gives us nutrients that is good for our bodies. And don't stare at it, or else you will go blind." Matilda pulled his gaze away from the bright ball in the sky.

A red Mercedes drove up. A man with brown scraggly hair and glasses sat in the driver seat. He looked at the pair sitting on the bench and smiled.

"Get in, guys. I said I wasn't going to be long." Matilda stood up and brought Dag over with her. He examined the machine and jumped when the machine made a loud noise. Matilda laughed.

"Dag, get in. I promise you'll be fine." She helped Dag into the back seat and buckled him in. She sat in the front seat and buckled in. The man shifted and they sped off. Dag gripped onto Matilda's seat as they sped down the road.

"So, Matilda, how have you been? Haven't seen you since the Tesseract situation." the car slowed down and stopped at a light. Matilda pulled her hair back and tied it.

"Let's say that things are swell. How've things been here, Daemond?" They turned down a street. A large tower was visible in the horizon. Dag was amazed at how tall the buildings here were. His uncle had never said that humans built tall towers made of metal.

"They've been fine. S.H.I.E.L.D's been trying to figure out if they can replicate the Tesseract, but things have simmered down."

"And them?"

"Oh, they've cemented their bonds. How's Thor and Loki been?"

"I don't know. Their father kicked me out of Asgard and so now I rule their former enemies. In fact, the guy with me is my guard. His name is Dag." Matilda turned to Dag,

"Dag, Daemond. Daemond, Dag. Good? We're friends? Excellent." She turned back around as they pulled up to an apartment complex. Matilda and Daemond jumped out of the car. Dag tried to unbuckle himself but couldn't figure out the mechanism. Matilda had to let him out of the seatbelt and help him out of the car. They enter the apartment complex.

The lobby was decorated with painted bolts of neon color with a black background. The floors were of neon tile and the ceiling glittered like the night sky. Dag was startled but amazed. Daemond tapped Dag's side.

"Matilda, I'm surprised at how lovely he is" Daemond smiled. His glasses shined in a way that only one of his sky blue eyes showed. Matilda growled and pulled Dag away from Daemond.

"He's my suitor, Daemond. He is also my personal guard. The only one I trust out there. He may become _my _husband. Besides, weren't you seeing someone else?" Daemond looked down. MAtilda hugged him tightly and Daemond returned the gesture.

"He broke up with me. Apparently, he only wanted the money and sex. He didn't want to actually have someone outside of a walking bank" Daemond hissed. He adjusted his sport jacket. Matilda patted his backside and smiled.

"Dawwwww, you'll find someone. Trust me, if Jotun weren't ten feet tall I'd show you some of my suitors. I believe you'd find quite a few of them attractive." Daemond laughed and hugged Matilda again. They neared the elevator and stopped at the doors. Dag took a step back. Daemond looked at him,

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I will not go in another one of your blasted washrooms again." Matilda snickered and whispered something in Daemond's ear. Daemond laughed and patted Dag's shoulder.

"Oh, no, this isn't one of those. This is an elevator. It replaces stairs and travels faster." Matilda pressed a button and the doors opened. The three of them entered and Matilda pressed a button with the number '23' on it.

"Top floor. Jenkins penthouse. Daemond, you've been keeping up with this place?" Daemond nodded. He removed his sport jacket to a dark blue v-neck t-shirt.

"Why wouldn't I? I also got rid of any photo of Adrian's. Most of his crap is gone. Not sorry for the bastard at all. He hurt you, Matilda. I'm proud you're moving on." Matilda smiled and pushed Daemond.

"Stop it. I'm grateful that my pent' isn't gonna be dusty like all hell." Daemond chuckled and pushed Matilda back.

"I'm good at cleaning and cookin', remember?"

"I remember plenty well. You taught me how to cook outside of a microwave."

Dag felt left out of the conversation. And what was this 'microwave?' Another form of technology? Midgard has advanced more than Jotunheim and Dag felt ashamed that such small beings could have so much. But he felt Matilda was comfortable with this Daemond character because her tone had changed to that strange accent she had. And Daemond shared this accent. They must've been raised together.

The elevator doors opened to a spacious hall. Posters of various movies hung framed on the wall where intimate photos clearly dominated at one point. Matilda looked at all of them with a nod of approval.

"All of these are signed by the actors. You're good, Daemond." Daemond continued to the double red doors and opened them. Matilda and Dag walked into the spacious penthouse. As soon as they walked in, the kitchen was about thirty feet in front of them. To their right was the enclosed library and finally, the bedrooms. Matilda walked over to her kitchen and to her fridge. She opened it and pulled out a couple cans of soda. She opened a can and offered it to Dag. Dag tasted it and looked into the can.

"What is this liquid? It is bubbly."

"It's called soda. I down this as much as..." Matilda pulled out a container of Advil. She popped the top and spilled the cottle on her counter. She picked up three and downed them with the soda. Daemond took out a bottle of wine from the wine cooler and poured himself a glass. Dag took the pill bottle away and threw it out the window. Matilda held out her hand and the bottle floated back through the open window.

"These are somewhat expensive. you will not waste my candy."

"Tis not candy. Tis narcotics!" He took the pills away again. Matilda whined and took out another bottle. Dag yelled and Daemond laughed.

"Enough, you lovebirds." Daemond took away the bottles of pills and locked them in a safe hidden in the kitchen, "There. No more pills. Happy now, you two?" Matilda clinged to Dag's shirt. She shook her head. Dag nodded and held Matilda. Daemond walked over to a black door and slipped into the darker room. A few minutes later he emerged with a bundle. He gave them to Dag.

"Try these on. You look rather uncomfortable." Dag felt the fabric and looked around. He went to the room with the black door. Once the door was closed Daemond groaned.

"You tryin' to torture him, Matilda? Those pants were far too small. His junk-" Daemond pointed down. Matilda smirked.

"I liked the look on him. Trust me, he wears a leather kilt all day. His job is to unclothe me when I pass out and bathe me when I can't bathe myself. I wouldn't mind seeing him like that once in awhile" Matilda giggled. Daemond pulled on his hair.

"Dammit, Matilda! He's not just yours, you don't have him on a leash!"

"Oh, really? Dag!" Dag poked his head out of the room. Matilda smirked and shook her head. Dag pouted and retreated back into the room. Matilda sneered,

"You jealous? He's mine." Daemond shook his head.

"I'm jealous, alright? You caught me." He put his arms up in surrender. Matilda laughed and tackled him into a hug. Daemond hugged her back. They remained as such until dag reemerged from the room. The pants looked more comfortable on him and he changed into a slightly larger shirt. Matilda squinted at Dag.

"Where'd you get the shirt?" She walked over to him and zipped his fly up. Dag rolled his eyes and adjusted his shirt.

"I searched through the room of which you hold your clothes. I also looked through your wardrobes. You must wear more of those undergarments, many are quite attractive."

Daemond's laughter could be heard from across the room. Matilda's face was red and she held her hands up. She tried to strangle him but Dag's arms were a little farther.

"D-don't go through my drawers again! Understand?!" Dag nodded.

"Will you bring them back to Jotunheim? For your husband?"

"I'll be returning for my wedding dress the day before I marry. I don't need them other...wise..." Matilda squinted up at Dag. She shook her head and turned for the door. A knock came from the door. Daemond smiled and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Tony! You're here!" Tony Stark walked in. He removed his sunglasses and put them in a pocket of his custom-tailored suit. He shook Daemond's hand.

"Look who's come back. Matilda, you remember-"

"Yes, Daemond. I remember the man who threw me into a building. I also remember he likes scotch." Matilda pointed to the small bar area between the kitchen and living room areas. Dag's stance tensed. The mention of the queen being thrown into a building didn't set up a positive image of this man in his mind.

Tony looked at Dag and approached him. When he got close enough, he patted his shoulder.

"Congrats, Loki. You got a haircut and you're starting to blend in." Dag looked at this Tony character. Matilda pulled out a bottle of scotch and offered it to Tony.

"That's not Loki. That's my guard, Dag..." Tony took a step away from Dag and took the scotch. He popped the stopper and downed half the bottle. He stared at Dag for a long minute. Dag cleared his throat and walked over to Matilda.

"You threw the queen out of a building?" He tried to sound intimidating. Matilda smiled nervously and held Dag's arm.

"B-boys, no fighting now. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to get someone a swimsuit, remember?" She patted Dag's chest. Daemond pulled Tony over to a barstool and sat him down. Matilda sat down next to him as Daemond gave her a glass of her signature cranberry-grape sparkling cider.

"So, Matilda, you're here, from Asgard, for swimsuits?"

"Um, Thor's daddy kicked me out of the land of sunshine. I am in the land of snow and they're going through a heatwave out there. And Dag has sensitive skin so I'm getting him something that won't give him a rash." Dag tried to protest but Matilda's glance silenced him. Afterall, she was still the queen and he was her guard. He knew his place. Matilda finished her glass and walked to the door. She went through a small rack full of keys and picked out one with a neon rainbow. She slipped into her library. Dag followed her and was amazed at the amount of books she had. Every shelf of the small room was stuffed with books. From floor to ceiling was nothing but books. But Matilda was under the desk in the center of the room. She unlocked a medium safe and pulled out a few pieces of paper. Dag looked at the papers. Matilda took them from him and walked through another door. She motioned for him to follow, which he did.

Matilda's room was dark. Heavy curtains covered the windows and glass door to her balcony. Her bed was made and looked as though no one had slept in it in years. She walked into her closet, but when Dag tried to follow her, she stopped.

"No. Bad. Wait..." she turned her back to him. Her bodice was tied in the back and under the metal plating which wrapped around her waist. Dag unlocked the plating and finally loosened the laces to her bodice. Matilda held her hand when it was loose enough. She walked into her closet and closed the door.

Dag felt awkward in her room alone. He started going through her drawers and examining various articles of clothing. He spent the most time in her lingerie drawer and examining each article. As he heard Matilda opening the door he fumbled with one of her undergarments. Matilda opened the door and stared at Dag as he held one of her bras.

"D-D-D...Dag..." Dag quickly put the bra back in the proper drawer and closed it. He stated at Matilda in her black oversized hoodie and green and black rave pants. She pushed him away and opened the drawer, organizing its contents to what they were before.

"F-forgive me, m'am, I-"

"No, no. It's alright. It's..." the darkness couldn't hide her blush. Dag couldn't resist petting her cheek. The warmth almost felt like fire to him. Matilda's warm hand went to his own. She closed her eyes and walked into his embrace. She buried her face into his shirt and groaned.

"It's alright. I...I'll bring some of them home with us when we return." She took a step away from him. Her eyes and cheeks were wet with tears. Dag kneeled down and started to wipe away her tears. Matilda whined and looked to an old photo above the wardrobe. It was of her and another man with red hair. Dag tilted the photo over so it was out of her sight. Matilda looked at him and smiled.

"I am willing to help you with your past, ma'am," Dag started, "if you're willing to allow me. If not-" Matilda silenced him with her hand. She wiped her eye.

"Th-thank you, Dag." She smiled, "I would not know what to do if you weren't one of my suitors." She kissed his nose. He returned the kiss with a kiss to her lips. Matilda huffed in embarrassment then turned to the photo. She took it out of its frame and opened one of the curtains to a glass door. She opened it and walked onto a glass balcony with the photo. Dag followed her and stared when she started to rip the photo apart. She looked at Dag and smiled softly as she held her hand over the banister, releasing the shreds of photo. They blew off into the wind and down onto the city below. Dag smiled at Matilda as she started giggling. They embraced again and finally returned to the boys.

Dag stood with Matilda as she looked through the swimsuits in the store. She had gotten herself about three more suits herself and were now looking for some trunks for Dag. She compared some to him and groaned when they didn't look like they'd fit.

"Dag, I swear. I have your measurements but you're just a little...tall." Dag smiled and glanced over to where Daemond was looking at shirts. He looked just as puzzled trying to decide between a blue and white plaid dress shirt or a red and white dress shirt. Matilda patted Dag's chest and compared a pair of blue and white swim bottoms to Dag. She nodded in approval and added it to her collection of swimsuits.

"You can go to Daemond and the manlier part of the store. I'll be done in a few." Matilda continued collecting swimsuits. Dag nodded and went over to Daemond.

Daemond looked up at Dag and smiled. Daemond was intimidated that Dag was almost seven feet tall. The tales MAtilda told of the other Frost Giants, Dag must've been taller than many of them.

"Matilda sent you over here, huh? Well, that's fine." Daemond watched Matilda as she continued looking through the swim suits and slipped himself and Dag over to the jewelry counter. He started looking around at the more luxurious jewelry. Dag glanced at the necklaces and bracelets in the glass, amazed that Midgardians would have such treasures for sale. Daemond looked up at Dag,

"What do you think would look nice on her? She has changed more in the last year than in the years I knew her in school. You know her more than I do anymore." Dag looked at Daemond and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Do not fear. For she has only faced with and accepted her past. She shall continue to change only because of what duty she has now. And I believe the Sapphire and Ruby necklace would look splendid on her in gold." Daemond smiled and looked at it. He called for one of the sales reps to come over and asked if they had it in gold. They did, so Daemond asked the price.

"It is three thousand two hundred dollars, sir. Is it for your wife?"

"Oh, it's for my friend. We've been friends for forever, and I wanted to spoil her as she's still single. I tried to ask her out a couple times and she denied me, but that hasn't spoiled our friendship." He and the sales rep continued their conversation as they went to the cash register to pay for the necklace in cash. Dag contemplated for a minute. So this man was once one of the queen's potential suitors? No wonder he looked at her with such longing eyes.

Daemond poked Dag's lower back, making him jump. He gave Dag the box with the necklace in it. Dag looked down at the box and back up to Daemond.

"You give it to her. I think that's what she needs right now." Dag followed Daemond out to the front of the store where Matilda was waiting with a bag filled with swimsuits.

"Oh, there you two are. I was waiting for you two." They started down the street together. People were looking at Matilda and Daemond and some were finally recognizing them from the attack on the city that happened only months ago. They ignored the people and Dag kept them at bay simply due to his size. Matilda smiled and tapped Dag's chest.

"See, Daemond? Dag's perfect for everything. Other famous people should rent Frost Giants as body guards. They are perfect." Matilda slipped her hand behind Dag's back and kept it there. Dag put his arm behind Matilda's back and kept it there. Daemond smiled at the pair but felt jealousy boiling at his stomach. It hurt him but he felt so much better that she had found someone she would allow to hold her. They turned down where their car was. Matilda pressed a button on the keychain. Neon blue underglow turned on and the doors lifted up. Matilda couldn't hold back her smile.

"Daemond, I can't believe you're letting me have this" Matilda said as she helped Dag into the back with her. Daemond closed the doors and got into the driver's seat. He started the car up and the cabin was alit with different colors. Dag was startled by the amount of light and held Matilda's hand. Matilda smiled and rested her head on the side of his arm, resting her eyes.

"So I guess you guys have to get back soon" Daemond asked. Dag nodded and the car suddenly sped off into the road. Through several sharp turns then suddenly they stopped. Daemond turned to them and smiled like a madman.

"We're home, you two~" Dag was glued to the seat, shaking and staring forward. Matilda giggled and held Dag's hands as she pried them off of the seat.

"Dag, Daggy-dearest, we're home. You can let go now." Dag looked down at Matilda and freed one of his hands from her grasp. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his lap. Matilda smirked and turned to Daemond,

"Give us a few minutes, Daemond. We'll be in shortly." Daemond nodded and got out of the car. He poked his head in,

"Don't stain anything, gu-" He was chased out of the car by an ice chunk to his face. Matilda turned to Dag and smirked,

"Oh, I know how to clean them. Besides, no harm in a few kisses, is there?"

The children all surrounded Dag as he stood there in a pair of blue and red swim trunks. They felt the fabric and questioned Dag about how the simple little humans have evolved.

"Well, you see, they have these public shacks you can defecate in, but you need to pay or else everyone will see you. they're disgusting and wet and very cramped." Matilda sat five feet behind him and rolled her eyes. The public restrooms weren't _that _bad. Another curious child tuned in,

"What was the most engrossing thing there, sir?"

"Ahh, they had these tiny little panes of metal and glass that project moving pictures and emit a sound to go with it. I saw a Midgardian woman proclaiming news of famous people being arrested for doing drugs and then a male came onto the screen and proclaimed it would be sunny and hot for a few days!" The children all gasped in amazement. Matilda chuckled and looked up as one of the children turned to her.

"My queen, do they have those in Asgard? Is Midgard really so advanced?" Matilda saw this as a moment to make Asgard look like a bunch of flying monkeys.

"No, they do not. They are only slightly more advanced than our realm, but only because they do not allow us to me their equal. Midgard has been advancing for the last few centuries due to their discovery of metalworking and incorporating pressurized steam or vapors to move mechanics to create mechanical carriages. In the last century they have figured out how to incorporate tiny electrical impulses to send information long distances and even all across the realm." The rest of the children turned to her and sat around her, wanting to hear more of how the little Midgardians could be more advanced than even the mighty Aesir. Dag chuckled and turned back to the pool, jumping in.

"My lady, what do they do in times of war" another child asked. Matilda took a breath.

"They use a special power that we call gunpower. It is very combustible, and so we were capable of making these things of which contains a narrow barrel where we put a rounded piece of metal in front of the gunpowder. An internal spark explodes the gunpowder and the piece of metal, known as a bullet, is projected out of the barrel. This is what we use to fight and kill, and it's called a gun. My ex fiance actually tried to kill me with one, and I still have the bullet in my neck. But, here..." she whipped her hand around, a small .45 caliber pistol appearing in her hand. She removed the magazine and locked the safety on. The children all took turns holding the gun while their queen explained basic safety,

"You never point it at someone in times of peace. You only take it off of the little lever there-called a safety- when you want to use it." She pulled a bullet out of the magazine and held it up for the children to see. She continued,

"The bullets I used are hollow on the inside. That means they can pierce through almost anything. My job back when I was a mortal demanded that I use such things, though they were illegal. But my job was somewhat illegal." She took the gun from one of the children and loaded the bullet back into the magazine and the magazine into the gun. She unlocked the safety and shot into the air. The children all yelled and ducked to the ground, everyone in the vicinity all looking at Matilda. She stood and loaded another bullet into the gun, the jacket of the bullet spent. Some of the braver children looked up at amazement. One of them spoke,

"If we create such machines, we could take over Asgard!" Matilda looked at the child and smiled. She made a note to bring this one along for her next visit to Midgard.

"No, dearest. Unfortunately these bullets cannot puncture the Aesir skin. Midgards are very fragile things. Bullets cannot even puncture your skin, little one. One day I shall develop a bullet that will harm an Aesir." She regretted her statement. The other children started cheering and jumping into the pool, begging Dag to teach them a new game. He looked to Matilda and nodded. She jumped into the water and climbed onto Dag's shoulders, sitting on them. The other children mimicked with eachother and so they went around in the pool, pushing eachother off.


	5. Dag's Death

The attack on the palace was swift but bloody. Many were wounded. Many innocent lives lost, but many blackened souls blown out much like a candle unwanted. Open the broken throne sat Matilda, queen of Jotunheim. Her servants and healers were tending to the wounded being sheltered in the throne room, the dead being carried outside for identification by living family. More innocent souls tainted by the blood of bigotry, more children without fathers, mothers, both.

Matilda felt heaviness in her heart. She felt like shedding a tear, but she could not, will not. She had to remain strong for the others who were mourning. But her soul did not rest. It simmered over the heat of unknowing. She called a servant and asked if they found _him. _'We have not' responded the servant. Her hands were bloody from tending the wounds. Matilda nodded nervously as they brought in another wounded Jotun into her hall. But her heart sank when she saw who it was.

A Jotun with short choppy hair and fine lines decorating his body. His stomach was bandaged but blood was seeping from the wound. His red eyes were closed from the world. His dark brown armor was torn and bloodied and the beautiful furs he wore were stained red. He was set closest to Matilda's throne. Upon a bed of bloodied furs, ones that he himself had hunted and claimed as his own.

Matilda's heart nearly stopped. She felt herself whisper his name as she slid off the throne. A few medics ran to his side and started their feeble attempt to relieve his suffering. She heard the soft crunch of her bandaged knees falling to the Jotun's side. His eyes opened slowly, blinked twice. They settled upon Matilda's reddened mournful eyes. He reached out for and held her hand in his grip. Matilda felt herself whimper as a tear streamed down her cheek. Then another. And then more. The Jotun's face turned to fret. 'Do not weep for me, my love. You are safe. My precious blue rose is safe.' He smiled but coughed up a bit of blood. The healer sat back, shaking her head. The Jotun looked up at Matilda one last time, his eyes glassing over. 'Never forget, my love. I will love you.'

His firm grip slackened.

Matilda felt herself holding his massive hand. She felt the man's cheek, as though attempting to awaken him. She shook his shoulder. She looked at the healer in desperation, but she was already gone.

Dag was already gone.

The man who she had let into her weak heart, the man who had competed for her hand, who protected her from assassins and distasteful looks alike. The man who she allowed to be her king. She tried to heal the gash that was upon his abdomen. She healed it, then called for another healer.

None came to her aid.

She felt abandoned. As abandoned as she felt after her first lover tried to kill her, and in turn, killed himself. She felt like her heart had cracked in the same ways as it did before. And shattered.

She felt herself screaming for help. Her voice echoed throughout the hall, but no one came to her aid. She screamed his name over and over, begging for him to awaken. That his childish antics were making her uneasy and he would have to make up for it later. She told him that if he woke up she would smile and laugh for him. She'd make him his favorite Midgardian snack, popcorn. She'd smother it in butter just like he adored.

But his eyes remained staring at the darkened sky of Jotunheim. Those beautiful rubies that once held undying love for her were now dull.

She felt her throat crack and inflame with pain as she whimpered. Her whole body shivered as though she was just feeling the cold. She laid down next to his body, wrapping his large arm around her. The tears continued to fall and nearly burn her face. The loud calls of her name were no use in bringing her out of this state.

Her lover, her king, was dead. And so, with his death, came with her own, in a sort of way. She felt dead, yet she still lived.

And even as the strong arms of Thor pulled her away from Dag's body and into a sort of embrace, she felt alone. Horribly, horribly alone. She felt as though she were in one of her horrible dreams. But the Thunderer's arms were never a part of her dreams. He cradled her as he took her out to a group of Asgardian healers, who in turn, started to heal her of her cuts and scrapes. Even with all those around her who claimed they cared, none had an idea of the pain she felt.

Her eyes opened. Thor stood over her, a look of concern on his face. No, it was pity. Had he seen Dag's death? Or was the simple act of her curling up with his corpse to sleep for an eternity a strong enough image?

The medicines they put on her were taking effect. She closed her eyes one final time. She heard Dag's voice echo in the background.

'Come to me, my love. We shall spend time eternal together, as I promised.'

And that was when her heart gave in,


	6. Matilda's Death

The dim sun of Jotunheim peeked eagerly through the curtains, like a child watching a party from afar. The king rose out of his slumber as the light hit his left eye, blinding him for a few minutes.

Dag sat up and eventually stood up. He stretched and gimmaced at the recient scratch marks from his wife. He could feel them bleed crimson over his blue skin. He could remember the night prior even through his still-drunken state. They had made the sweetest love the pair could muster but had to end when she complained that her heart felt strained.

As of late, his wife's heart had grown sensitive to daily things. She could not use the stronger magic she once could. She couldn't swing a blade without collapsing to the ground. She handed power to him and remained by his side as a dutiful wife should. But there were some days when she couldn't sit out of bed and just slept. Dag assumed the weeks and months of insomnia had finally caught up to her, the stress taking it's toll but her will would quickly rebuild.

Asgard had also fallen. All of their comrades and allies, dead or unreachable. Jotunheim stood a good chance of taking over Midgard. But, that wasn't what the queen wanted. She wanted to remain at peace with the other realms and keep from war as their enkindling realm blossomed like one of her blue roses. Dag thought that the news put the most strain on his little wife.

He turned to the other side of the massive bed. A small figure was curled up beneath the sheets. Dag smirked and crawled over ot the figure.

"Dearest, I am surprised the sun has not touched you yet." He put his hands over the figure's small shoulders and turned her over.

The figure below him was still and colder than even himself. Her eyes were closed, her skin as pale as his own. Her lips were slightly parted, as though taking a breath. Her chest was still and bare from the previous night. Dag placed her gently down, feeling something welling up inside of him. He quickly put his hand over her heart and started hitting the area. After several minutes and no response, he ceased. He felt himself whimper and tears fall from his eyes as he stared at his wife. Only hours prior was she alive, warm, all-loving. He opened her eyes, the glassed rubies staring into nothingness. Those eyes that had been filled with lust and love and kindness to him were now empty. He quickly closed them with a shaky hand and lifted her body into his lap. She held her close to him as he sobbed out her name. He weaved his hand into her long, dark blue hair that he had treasured. No other being in all the nine reals could hold a candle to his wife, he always thought. From the moment she waltzed into his father's court, to the moment of their marriage, she was always a beautiful being to him.

His screams intensified as he started to remember their time together. She had a whole life in front of her, but her time had come to a sudden end. He couldn't bear to be without her, without her by his side and in his lap. To be without her laugh and her blunt view on things, to her talks of having children they would never bear. She was a rose that was meant to be cut. But that didn't stop his pain from coming out through his tears. His father and uncle always taught him and his siblings to never cry as it showed weakness. His bastard father and uncle, who had always ignored him because he wasn't the eldest. He wasn't even the youngest, he was the middle child.

He felt himself slipping into a blank state. He placed his wife's body under the covers next to him and curled up around her tiny form, tucking themselves in. He closed his wet eyes and slipped into his dreams.

Dag sat alone on the throne. His face was sullen from the recent burial of his wife. There were no more enemies, only those who expressed sympathy for him. They told him he could remarry, but how could he? No one could replace her sense of right and wrong, her small form, her eyes, hair. She was never of Jotunheim, like the roses that were planted and grew along the walls in her memory.

He felt another storm swell within his chest and travel up to his eyes. He choked back tears of loneliness as they flowed from his eyes quicker than he could catch them. The other guards- his former comrades- watched him and turned away. They knew his pain. Once he set his heart on something nothing could ever stop him. They had found their king asleep with his wife's corpse that morn, had helped keep him from the edge of the cliff overlooking the massive sea beneath them, had helped him even get up this morn. He had lost his will to continue, and it was his wife's want of her people's happiness that kept him going.

Finally, one of them broke from their assigned post. Ulfred, Dag's closest friend, his shield-brother, came to his side. He ignored Dag's command of returning to his post and embraced him. Dag couldn't hold back his chokes and sobs as the others came to him and comforted him, wiping away tears and giving him kind words of encouragement. His tears and sobs and cries of regrets weren't restrained anymore by his title. He was back with his comrades and seeking comfort. The Asgardians always doubted a Jotun could love. But as the late queen always said,

"The coldest hearts can be the ones who love the most."


End file.
